¿Acaso estoy enamorado?
by Deisumi-chan
Summary: La conti de "porque" espero que les guste...


_**¿Acaso estoy enamorado?  
**_

_Disclaimer__: Los_ personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… (por desgracia)

_N/A__:__¡_Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la continuación de porque solo que cambie una simple cosita… en este fic Naruto descubre que ama a Hinata… la verdad no pensaba que iban a querer la conti… Fue una idea repentina. Estaba viendo un capítulo en donde va con Hinata a una misión y se me prendió el foco.

Lo que comprueba que a muchas personas les gusta el Naru/Hina…. Espero escribir más fics de esta pareja, por ahora les dejo este…

¿Acaso estoy enamorado?

Medianoche.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Estaba muy inquieto últimamente, muy confundido.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- gritó desesperado.

Toda la aldea debió escucharlo. Algunas personas prendían las luces de sus casas para ver lo que ocurría.

Fue hacia el bosque. Allí podría gritar tranquilo. Se sentó cerca de un lago- allí había encontrado a Hinata hace una semana. Cuando "desapareció" repentinamente.

"_**Mocoso ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?**_

"_¿Kyubi? ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para hablar contigo zorro idiota.__"_

"_**¡MOCOSO IDIOTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE! Pero antes… quiero saber porque estas tan inquieto."**_

"_¿Eh? Ah… es que estoy confundido… es algo con Hinata.__"_

"_**¿La chica Hyuga que siempre se desmaya cuando te ve?"**_

"_¿Lo hace?_

"_**Olvida lo que dije… ¿Qué te confunde?"**_

"_Nada… nada es que cuando estoy con ella siento cosas raras… y es extraño porque sentía eso cuando estaba con Sakura. ¡No se que pensar!_

"_**Pensar no es lo que mejor haces"**_

"_Maldito zorro… estas siendo de mucha ayuda"_

"_**Tal vez estas enamorado"**_

"_¿Qué por que? ¿Enamorado yo de Hinata?_

"…"

"_¡Contéstame!"_

"_**Tu debes hallar la respuesta"**_

_¿Estoy enamorado de Hinata? Puede ser… ella es linda… y cariñosa tal vez sea porque…_

_Porque es dulce y cariñosa_

_Porque… es tan linda cuando se sonroja._

_Porque… es tan amable_

_Porque… cree en mí._

_Porque… es la persona más valiente que conozco._

_Porque… sus gestos son adorables._

_Porque… parece un ángel._

_Porque… protege a sus amigos._

_Porque… cuando no esta conmigo me siento triste._

_Porque… siempre pienso en ella, aunque no lo diga._

_Porque… me agrada su compañía._

_Porque… ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre me apoyó._

_Porque… siempre esta para mí._

_Porque… ¡Que se yo! Soy un idiota…_

_Porque… la única persona que me ama de esa manera es ella._

_Porque… sin darme cuenta ella me ama desde siempre._

_Y porque… yo también la amo._

-¡Eso es! ¡La amo! Ya lo entendí… siempre la amé, solo no me di cuenta.

"_**Hasta que te das cuenta…"**_

"_Cállate tú y ayúdame a encontrar a Hinata"_

"_**¿Para qué? Si no te has dado cuenta mocoso son las tres de la mañana…"**_

"_¡No importa! ¡Debo encontrarla ahora!_

Naruto fue corriendo hasta la casa de Hinata. El problema no era como entrar… si no como salir… si alguien allí se enteraba de que estaba en la casa de los Hyuga…

"_**Mejor se lo dices mañana."**_

"_No. Es ahora o nunca"_

Cuando estaba por entrar la puerta se abrió. Naruto se quedó quieto y observó a la figura. Era ella. Hinata. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas fuera de casa?

-Hinata- dijo él. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se sonrojó al instante y bajó su mirada al suelo.- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Na-naruto-kun… y-yo… yo solo…n-no po-podía… dormir… ¿Y tú?

El se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué le diría? "Hinata yo estaba aquí porque llevo pensando una semana entera en ti e iba a entrar a tu casa para decirte que te amo" Esa no era una buena respuesta.

"_**¿Qué harás ahora?"**_

Naruto maldijo al Kyubi y su sexto sentido.

-Ehh… yo nada… solo paseaba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incomodo. La verdad Hinata había salido de su casa para decirle a Naruto de sus sentimientos. Había reunido valor durante toda la semana para decirle.

-Hinata

-Naruto-kun

Digieron al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero- digieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Yo.

-Tu.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más.

-Te amo- digieron al unisolo.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Hinata le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y Naruto caminó hacia ella.

-Siento haberme tardado tanto en decírtelo… he estado enamorado de ti sin saberlo. Jeje…

-Na-naruto-kun…

-Si fuera de día te invitaría a comer ramen…

Hinata abrazó a Naruto, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él correspondió su abrazo con dulzura. "_¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?"_Por su culpa, no, más bien por sus estupideces Hinata había estado sufriendo mucho tiempo.

Hinata se separó un poco de Naruto y lo vio a los ojos. Esos ojos azul cielo tan hermosos. Sin duda estaba loca de amor por él.

Naruto miró a Hinata y luego a sus labios. Se sonrojó un poco y se acercó a ella. Hinata estaba sorprendida, nunca en su vida pensó que él podría besarla.

Aunque se había imaginado muchas veces el momento. Y muchas veces sintió curiosidad por probar los hermosos labios del rubio.

Lentamente, naruto se acercaba a ella. Esperando el rechazo, pero fue ella quien cortó la distancia entre sus labios.

Suave, dulce, tímido, inexperto… perfecto. Como lo había pensado. Los labios de Naruto eran perfectos. Se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Naruto estaba más que feliz. Nunca imaginó que tantas cosas pasaran en una sola noche. Además, el beso con Hinata le dio paz. La paz que ella siempre poseía.

Tan inocente tan pura. Tan… ella. Se sintió feliz de que, al menos por un momento, ella fuera de él.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y caminaron hasta el lago. Lago donde ellos habían descubierto sus sentimientos. Estuvieron allí hasta el amanecer.

Tranquilos, juntos. En cierta forma conectados. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de ambos.

_Te amo porque… eres la persona más importante en mi vida… mi complemento… el destino lo quiso así y me alegra que así fuera._

_**Fin**_

_Perdón por tardar tanto pero tarde una semana en conseguir la idea y después no tuve Internet.__ Se que era de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Naruto… pero creo que así esta mejor… con un fin lindo y tierno. Como lo es la pareja… estaba pensando en escribir un Ita/Hina. Me encanta Itachi y Hinata es muy dulce. Pueden decirme que les parece la idea… gracias por leer. _


End file.
